Talk:Credits
highest and lowest amounts What are the highest and lowest Credit amount anyone has found? I think the highest is 10,000 and the lowest 100. Stupidies of the Gold Standard in A post-Apocalyptia The Credit in Dead Space is very unlikely based upon a Gold Standard. Why? Because even to-day, the Gold Standard is an idiotic, out-moded, counter-productive idea to govern economic activity. Gold is to-day, and will likely continue to be, an industrial commodity like pork bellies (mmmh-bacon) are a commercial commodity and thus is subject to the whims of supply and demand in terms of a fluctuating value. There can be, literally, gluts of gold that push the price down, or artificial demand caused by speculation, with all the bubbles and cycles and wrong-headed idiocies that cause ruination. The humanity of Dead Space can't afford that bullshit anymore. It's an extravagance with a destructive potential of titanic proportions. Things have to get done, civilization has to be pulled back from the brink, lives have to be repaired, people need to be fed and sheltered. Capitalism has, and will continue to, fail them all. Hello Post Apocalyptic Utilitarianism, you ugly, uncaring, cold-blooded bitch here to save the day. You tell me that my vast stocks of gold bricks are worthless? Well, shit, I guess I can go along with that considering that you brought a gun to point at my head. Wait, you mean it's worth more if I melt it all down and turn it into highly conductive wiring, though? Oh, that's a relief, I can stockpile wiring no prob-oh, now you're telling me that by stockpiling the wires it's suddenly worth nothing, and actually has become a NEGATIVE gain your eyes due to social stigma. Hrmn. Well, I guess I can't argue with that, what with the guns and all. Jesus, you sure do have a lot of them, Post Apocalyptic Utilitarianism. I guess they're there to save me from my own greed, huh? Y'know, that kinda makes me fear for my civil liberties, but again, those guns also make me hesitant to complain very loudly. And so on... TrollofReason 21:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Gramatic Okay, i made an edit, and the credits were called "Chits", and i changed to "Chips". But there Hyper-goes-on the Supertologist and wipes the whole thing out. Now i ask, what the hell is a "Chit"? 01:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) My bad. I meant to click "Edit", but I accidentally clicked "Undo". Don't take it personally, I'll undo my edit, but please refrain from calling people names, Wikia Contributor 187.61.162.212. Supertologist (talk) 03:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, but i still need to know what was that "Chit" written before. 21:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Chit: (noun) 1. A signed note for money owed for food, drink, etc. 2. Any receipt, voucher, or similar document, especially of an informal nature Courtesy of Dictionary.com Supertologist (talk) 22:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC). Thank you. So i changed it to something more technologically correct. 23:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Good call on that one. Supertologist (talk) 01:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC)